Prototype Black Civil War
by MegaAuthor
Summary: An AU version of my own Operation Blacklight Purity; read what happens when Operation Firebreak is launch early in the game and Marvel Civil War caught in the middle between them and the Blackwatch. SOPA and PIPA Puns are intended. Read and Review please!


Disclaimer: This story took place in the same universe as my on-going Prototype cross Marvel series, except that all the fighting and the struggle ends rather swiftly during the assault against the Hive Mother known as Elizabeth Greene, where Alex Mercer pumped in massive amount of lethal Bloodtox under a guise of an Elite Blackwatch Sergeant. General Randall, the man behind the Blackwatch operation at this point took the opportunity to launch Operation Firebreak (which means he gives full authorisation to fire a nuclear missile) against the denizens of New York City, wiping out Alex and Greene in the progress, along with countless civilian, citizen and troops station on the island.

From there, the Blackwatch disappear, only to reappear again to make one last adjustment against their next victim; the Marvel heroes and villains alike!

Note: The Super Organization Powered Act and People's Ideal, Public Act is a pun name for the SOPA and PIPA bill name respectively. Though this should not mean this is not a self-aware fic that could or may well be happen under our noses. Remember, SOPA and PIPA merely being shelved back, but not put down for good. ACTA is also one of those powerful bill that could ruin our freedom and rights on the internet, so fight on! The only reason why I make this fic happen during the Marvel Civil War because it fit just perfectly well; massive explosion on one city, public outcry for the violence the heroes and villain has cause, some douchebag pass a bill to inform all masked heroes, vigilante and villain to give up their masked identity in favour of being known to the public and of course, this cause a great uproar among Super mutant and Meta-human alike. And to make matters worse, the Blackwatch is back!

I do not own Prototype and Marvel comics, but for this sake, I DO OWN THIS FIC. ITS MINE AND MINE ONLY!

* * *

><p><strong>[Prototype] Black Civil War<strong>

It has been a couple of weeks since the biohazard took root on New York city which it grips its poor citizen and civilian into a mindless monster-like zombie, as well as accidentally created a Living Weapon of Mass Destruction which were only known as Zeus. Alex J. Mercer were branded as terrorist for unleashing the deadly viral biological weapon and brought down by the military might, with the cost of untold hundreds and thousands of military service personal and multimillion dollar hardware. With the battle far from over and with victory flag that were raise high on US holy soil are quickly taken away, General Randall issue Operation Firebreak with a fake story which redirect the blame to Alex J. Mercer to contain the outbreak, killing and annihilating the infected individual with a nuclear bomb explosion along with those who were left stranded on New York Zero in a brutal confrontation between the US Army and the Blackwatch. Zeus, who were known today as Mercer were last seen attempting to disarm the nuclear weapon from detonation in time square, failed and were consumed by the nuclear explosion at point blank impact.

Alex J. Mercer, along with the entire New York City was nothing more than dust, ash and destruction. The male Runner, known as Zeus by the military and Mercer by the public has been confirmed dead.

Mass celebration were announce as the world most wanted man is no longer a threat to America and her citizen, though with the cost of a city, the infection were stop dead from their corruption tracks and with the Redlight and Blacklight Virus find no host but fire and searing heat, the deadly and dangerous viral virus will no longer spread its dark claws towards the other nation.

This however did not stop the Marvel heroes and villains to investigate the destruction of New York City. Heroes such as the Avengers, Fantastic Four and X-men among others arrives from the far corner of America to help determine what could cause such catastrophe disaster to wipe out a city that conventional weapons could do with the same effect. This cause the masked costume heroes to point their index finger at the villains, since Dr Doom would do the same if given a chance, or Magnetto from the Brotherhood of Mutants since he too desire to have a country ruled only by mutants. This debate originally were harmless comment from one end to another, but as more super-powered mutant joins the rank, these harmless comment becomes a bloody battle to right what was wrong, and the villains, who were innocently accused by such uproar fought back. Within weeks, heroes and villain alike fought like never before, trying to find out the true with sheer force as to why such disaster happen, but without pure answer or leads to lead them, blind assumption and accusation become the prime suspect that drives these masked heroes to such battle. What's worst is the ideal of the military cover up was to blame, and this practice were not be tolerated by Captain America, whose ideal and belief reflect that he sees before him. A sudden bill, called Super Organization Powered Act and People's Ideal, Public Act, commonly known as SOPA and PIPA had gone unnoticed by the masked mutants and Meta-humans alike were suddenly approve by the President to draft in mutants from across the world to submit and to be registered or face serious crime.

Out of all mutant who were horrified by these two act and were about to submit themselves, Captain America denied submission to such insidious act, and began a campaign to disapprove these unlawful act by drafting mutants to fight for their rights and for their identity to remain a secret. Tony Stark, who were the Captain's rival and partner through and through and as a member of the Avengers; Earth's Mightiest Heroes however did not see Cap's idea as logical, and had firmly believe that giving away one's secret identity will lift a heavy burden on every masked hero shoulder; that they should not hide their identity and let the public they fought hard knowing who they were and who to trust. Both argue, and were eventually spilt into those who wish to submit, and those who against it. This spark a rebellious 'freedom fighter' among heroes and villains, and all three side clashes together, one side fight to remain their identity a secret, one is to pursued and exploit those masked identity into registration, and another fight for their innocent who were mar by the these so called 'heroes' of accusing the downfall of New York City.

The Marvel Civil War has begun.

The US Army pleading help with S.H.I.E.L.D agents for weapons that would neutralize the mutant uprising without using unnecessary violence or killing them outright, even if they were formerly heroes, which the S.H.I.E.L.D agent agreed. However, the S.H.I.E.L.D director Nick Fury and many of chain of command inside the Helicarrier were suddenly attacked by an unknown assailant, crippling the massive flying fortress and are hastily destroyed. Horrified by such catastrophe, US Army top general believe it is the work of the resistance group or worst, the villains who destroyed the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier. This cause half of their troops to search out for clues who is responsible for such destruction, while other continue their searches for any other military wing that might have similar technology as S.H.I.E.L.D. With no military branch wing available, one in particular who hides in the shadow extend a helping hand, overlooking the event that is about to unfold into a massive operation. They are the Blackwatch; the mysteries military wing which appear during the outbreak when they suddenly vanishes, disappear into the shadow, leaving no sign or traces, and not even their deadly mark in the history books of victors, just as they did many times before. As the Marvel heroes and villains duke it out, the US Army desperation submit their crumble alliance with the Blackwatch military wing again, and the black raven of doom is about to spread its wings again, and ready to leave a terrible mark across the United States.

* * *

><p><strong>Several months after the nuclear detonation destroy New York City… Unknown Location…<strong>

"Sir, all of our forces are ready." A blackwatch soldier, armed with M16 slinging at the back report in.

The man, best known as General Randall emerge from the shadow, allowing only partial of his face to appear. "Good, how is our mutual ally?"

"They all agree that it is high time those costume freaks know their place, and with this civil war among them continue to stir, they will be too disarrayed to know what hit them."

Randall allows a small smile to mark on his face, "And how are those Super Soldiers coming along?"

"After the extraction from what remains of Zeus? It's coming along rather find, now that their combat efficiency has triple than when they were first deployed, we even got a nice data that they are far more effective and resilient than Master Mold's Sentinel Mutant Hunter machine."

Pleased, the man then asked another 'crucial' question, "Speaking of Hunters, how is our little pet science?"

"Doing much better, again, thanks to Zeus's sublimate remains, the captured Hunter during the outbreak has become more calm and less hostile against our own troops, even standing side by side with our newly improve Super Soldiers. Our new Neo-Hunter will make short work against any mutant that comes into range, provided that our forces aren't within its striking distance."

"…okay, than what about the Hunter Leader?" Randall asked regarding about the giant Hunter that could mow down an entire platoon of tanks by itself.

"Still resisting our drugs, augmentation and administration. The creature is too resilient to even be paired with our Neo-Hunter. What's worse is that our captured Hunter Leader did not recognize Neo-Hunter as an ally, and will not hesitate to kill them outright. Still, we are making progress to slowing down its aggression urges to kill our own forces, it will be several more months until we can get better results."

A progress, but a slow one, "Good. How's Captain Cross then? How is he doing?"

The Blackwatch soldier hesitate, especially regarding about a guy who personally put Mercer down, along with 2 runners in his past experience, "After what happen to him? He retired just a week ago, saying that he had seen enough death for one day."

"Have several man look into that man, I do not want anything bad happen to him and anything worse out of him. Keep him on a leash, just don't go overboard."

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed soldier. Have my leave to go test fire our plasma cannon on the R&D department."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

As the soldier retreats out of the door, General Randall turn his attention elsewhere, staring at the continent of the United States of America. "Soon, this country, and then the world will be cleansed by those filthy costume hero freaks."

* * *

><p><strong>-Charles Xavier School of the Gifted- <strong>

"What are these? They are not U-man, but their uniform tells tales about them!" Wolverine bark out, spitting blood from his mouth.

"Just keep them at bay!" Cyclops yelled, firing even more concentrated optic beam, "we must protect our student from these goons!"

"Storm, call some ice storm or something!" Ice man yell over, while hurling chucks of ice the size of a boulder. Storm did as the young man request, and even though the storm she summon could freeze man at their tracks, the man in black uniform continue to advance, the cold did nothing to stop them!

"They are too resilient! Who are these forces from?" Beast snarl angrily.

The Blackwatch hit their without warning, and the X-men, who had initially thought it would be safer to vote for the government did not see this coming as mass troop movement drop out from their black Chinook at their front door, Tanks rolling in and fire their powerful cannons at the main building and APC crashes the wall and starts to open fire at the innocent and confused student inside the institute while deploying more troops. The student, not quite ready for such intervention and their heads filled with the security of the government due to their submission were brutally put down with either hail of bullets or grenade explosion. Those who fought back never stood a chance. The X-men, veteran mutant and had fought countless mutant and entities, as well as fighting against armies before enrage and furious at by these attack. As quickly as the first few shell are fired into their main building, the X-men initiate their own assault, believing themselves capable to fend off these black suited army of doom.

They were wrong.

As more X-men fought on against an army of fully clothe black suited uniform man with advance lethal weaponry, half a dozens of Super Soldiers were immediately dispatch as these walking tank-like Hulk rush in into the field of battle, their huge body terrified the younger mutant, while other mutant, such as Colossus and Beast, even Juggernaut roll in to fight against these seamlessly poorly armoured puffed human being. However, they were quickly outnumbered and were quickly incapacitated by the sheer strength of the Blackwatch Super Soldiers. Cyclops attempt to help their tanker units out, but were meet with heavy resistance against the Blackwatch soldiers armed with weapon that could stun or kill their opponent. Nightcrawler jumps into action, believing his teleport ability might help them out against these numerous fights. The demon-looking, Germany born X-men member teleport around the Blackwatch soldiers, punching and kicking while leaving the soldiers in black to disarray and confused, more often causing their ranks to drop rapidly due to the heavy hitting punch to the face or a combat stick whack squarely above their head. Every so other one member manage to catch a glimpse at Nightcrawler, only to disappear and were punched hard to the face. None of these soldiers could even utilize their high powered machine guns and range distance weaponry, fearing their weapon may cause harm to their fellow teammates.

It might appear that Nightcrawler, among other mutant manage to outlast the Blackwatch attacks (another is Wolverine), but when the Blackwatch soldiers release a couple of Neo-Hunters, Nightcrawler were in for a bit of surprise; the Neo-Hunter, like a rapid dog-like mutant (more like heavily mutated human and carried a mixture of pure Redlight Virus and artificial blood vial) clobber Nightcrawler down with its big sharp claw across his chest, knocking the demon-like mutant to collapse and coughing out blood. The Neo-Hunter did not stop there; as soon as Nightcrawler try to use his last strength to blink away from these monsters, the pink-skin creature chow down the demon mutant's neck, quickly and hastily killing the poor mutant boy.

Almost all of the mutant in the institute were shocked and shudder at the brutal act by these monsters, especially Wolverine, who went ballistic seeing the young mutant died. The berserk Wolverine goes after the Neo-Hunter, and the two pair monster do battle against the mutant in an epic clash.

As the X-men and the Blackwatch continue to fight, similar location all over United States also occurred.

* * *

><p><strong>-Dr. Strange Mansion-<strong>

"What is this?" Dr Strange asked as he sees tons of Blackwatch operative and Super Soldier decided to pay him a 'visit', not to mention tanks and Apache station at close range, "What is the meaning of this?"

A single Blackwatch operative, the one with black and white uniform approach the man in his sorcery glory, "Doctor Steven Vincent… I presume?" his voice is cold, distorted, EVIL.

"…If this is about the Civil War case, I will not participate nor register. I have decided to exile myself in other to stay away from such affair." For some reason, Dr Strange are unable to tap into the man's mind, despite being the all mighty sorcerer. Has technology actually advance this fast to repel even his own mind reading?

"I… the government has given you immunity in this matter." The Blackwatch Eilte reply, pulling out a small envelope containing the said letter out from his side pocket. "If you could just read doctor, and understand its situation, we will depart shortly afterwards."

Dr Strange eyed at the Blackwatch Elite, but no matter how much he eyed at him, that masked face is all he could see. What lies behind that mask, is not his concern. Dr Strange gentle pull the envelope away from the Blackwatch hand and starts to open the it…

… and a green unknown gas spew from inside the envelope!

Dr Strange were shocked and toss the envelope to the floor, offended and furious. The all mighty sorcerer was about to attack with his mythical powers, but when he tried to chant a spell; any spell of sort, no words came out from his mouth! Dr Strange can only gag aloud, coughing violently and choking at this mysterious gas he had accidentally inhaled. Without a proper incantations, he cannot do anything other than self-defence the old fashion way.

"Cuff him." The Blackwatch Elite said with artic cold tone, and 3 out of all the Super Soldier approach Dr Strange, ready to do just that, "And if he resist; kill him."

* * *

><p><strong>-Fantastic Four HQ, Baxter Building-<strong>

It was official; Sue and Johnny really need Reed's help now.

When the outbreak occurred inland, the Fantastic Four HQ was spared because their base of operation was located on the main continent. This spared the four heroes from the dangerous infected virus, but while they are spared, the island of New York City was not as it was engulf in nuclear fire. When Reed Richards heard of the dangerous viral outbreak, Mr Fantastic was way undergoing experiment to cure the viral outbreak. That did not happen and without proper sample of that said viral virus, Mr Fantastic's work was left unfinished. When the Civil War accorded, he promise himself not to allow the same mistake to happen again just like New York city, hence he sign up the registration, proving to himself that he still and can make a difference. This however tore both Reed and Sue family matter apart due to different ideology, and as much as it pains him, Mr Fantastic did what he initially be the right thing to do.

Of course, that didn't mean anything when the Blackwatch came knocking at their door (more like smash the entire entrance to pieces and causing Mr Collins another problem to fit the bill), with dozen of them heavily armed and ready for action, goes into the elevator and storm into the former Fantastic Four headquarters at the top floor. Sue and Johnny were puzzled and confused as the men in black combat uniform approach them in their apartment with heavy gear and weapons to bear. Just outside of their apartment are several flocks of Apache, ready to act if they act hostile.

"Madam," one of the Blackwatch operative begin, "you are under arrest for not registering the government of your name, identify and alignment. You are to remain silent and follow us, quietly."

"And if we refused?" Johnny Storm said, being cocky as ever.

"Then we put a bullet in your head; spit our saliva at you fucking corpse and then blow your fucking remain to kingdom come." Another Blackwatch operative reply, which the first one slap his face with his hand, mumbling 'idiot', "How's that for an answer, junior?"

"And I thought Doc Doom was bad!" Johnny reply, before yelling out, "FLAME ON!"

"No Johnny!"

"All units; target code Alpha Vector! OPEN FIRE!"

As quickly as the order came around, Sue opens up her invisible force shield around her while Johnny Storm torch his surrounding area, burning the foolish Blackwatch close to the human torch alive. Though Sue yells at Johnny not to kill them, the Human Torch simply yell back, "It's self-defence; they open fire, we shoot them back!"

Susan Storm kept her fix eye contact at the Blackwatch after their little argument, and with her force field getting thinner by the minute from all the gunfire, Susan throws her projected force field against the Blackwatch troops which slam the soldier into the wall. Johnny quickly jet outside the building as the Apache helicopter begins to pepper everything they got, and the wild irrational teenage boy initially thought to be an amusing ride turn to a worst scenario. As more than a dozen Apache open fire at Johnny with heat-seeking missiles, the Human Torch could do nothing but to gulp for a moment before zooming to the distance trying to get away from the missile.

"Aw man, why is it always heat-seeking missiles?_!_" the Human Torch exclaim his dislike, zooming as fast as he can achieved.

As the pursuing Apache now pursuing the Human Torch firing more heat-seeking missiles, Johnny try different tactics; lowering his body heat and fire an inferno of flames on a nearby building to make a fake version of himself, but the missiles kept on track. Johnny tried to shoot flare-like countermeasures, like the one found on many military aircraft, only to witness the missiles 'dodging' those flare. To make even more nerve wreaking, when Johnny took a short glimpse at the missile behind him, they are eyes; robotic eyes staring back at him!

The Human Torch is running out of option, and since a fiery inferno seemed to be ignored by the missiles, the Human Torch had one last option; Nova Flame.

As Johnny ready his most powerful ability, he needs to get higher ground; no point on doing Nova Flame in the surrounding citys force his way into the upper atmosphere, teeth clutches together as he try to reach optimal altitude to fight back these pesky missiles.

Sue, already force to hurt the government military man gone into hiding; she became invisible to ensure that no one can find her. However, if she had study the Blackwatch goons, she would have gotten away if it wasn't because of the special goggles they are currently wearing. As soon as the government black dudes in military costume rose up from their stumble position, all Blackwatch operative open fire again at Sue's likely position, which the Invisible Woman were caught unprepared. She did however manage to set up a force field around her, making any attempt to kill her is out of the question, so long as she stay focus. It still didn't help that the Blackwatch fire rounds and rounds of high calibre munitions against her field, thus making her weaker at every blow her mental powers take. Deeply terrified by the deadly force the military is now applying, Sue throws her invisible force field again at the Blackwatch goons, this time with the intention to kill. She send almost a dozen of them through the wall, shatter the stony brick behind them and have them all fall to their death. Exhausted beyond belief, she took a few breathe before attempting to steps towards the balcony, when a loud fire gun noise and a sharp pain instantly occurred; Sue drop down to her knee, inspecting the painful sensation which is overwhelming her at her lower abdomen. As she sees blood on her hands, she turn and see one of the Blackwatch goons survived the invisible force shield attack. Even though the mask is worn on, she could tell the Blackwatch soldier is either grinning or upset; she can tell by his breathing. Having no strength left to fight back, she kneel down aiding her only wound, tears rolls down her cheek while the Blackwatch soldier walk to the rear of the Invisible Woman, place his sidearm at Sue's head and let another shot occurred, and Sue's world went completely dark.

As Sue's life is finally forfeit, The Human Torch however did not; as Johnny Storm reach optimal altitude to unleash his Nova Flame without harming the nearby residents, and with a whip, unleash a powerful Omni-potent Nova Flame which burns him and his surrounding area at least 1,000,000 Fahrenheit, similar to the heat pulse of a nuclear warhead detonation. As his Nova Flame disperses, the countless heat-seeking missiles melted almost instantly, cancelling its sensor array and detonate harmlessly away from Johnny. Completely exhausted, Johnny thought he had managed to destroy all of the missiles to the last rocket.

He didn't count the fact that the Apache is still behind him. Johnny huff and puff, totally exhausted, and yet the Blackwatch Apache is still around.

"Surrender is your only option; we will lighten your offensive action if you come quietly." One of the Apache sound off.

Johnny Storm rear his head for a brief of time, before he let his flame died down. If these pesky Blackwatch goons want him, he can have him when he crashes down to Earth.

* * *

><p><strong>-Unknown location, Presumable Sentinel Secret Production Bunker-<strong>

Not even the Sentinel Mutant Hunter machine are spared, as the Super Organization Powered Act and People's Ideal, Public Act major outcry of these mutant hunting machine that at some record even go to some length to harm normal everyday human being.

Initially, Blackwatch operatives wanted to send in troops and heavy gear to destroy the facility and claim it for General Randall; that's the original plan. However, General Randall have gotten word that the Sentinel Secret Production Bunker is immune to the two highly offensive bill and will not allow any military wing to attack it. This leaves the ill-tempered General to rethink the plan and asked for his other sub-officers for ideas. Eventually all agree that only 'mutant haters' would attack such facility, and since Blackwatch soldiers aren't exactly mutants in the first place, it would be best if 'human opponent' were not being played during this attack, hence, they send in Neo-Hunters to supplement the attack.

Well over 200 dozen Neo-Hunters were launched that day.

As majority of the Sentinel came online to fight back these unknown intruders, with laser beams, rockets and other sci-fi weaponry, the brutal muscular and augmented white Redlight monster were no slut either, and despite having more firepower than the claw and teeth monster, the robotic Sentinels can only hold so long before they are being overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the mutated human monster. Despite the facility house at least triple that of the number of invading Neo-Hunters, most of them are not even finished manufacturing, and there are also an unknown amount of destroyed Sentinel past version that had not being recycle for parts. What was essentially a mutant hunting facility were quickly become scrap metal junkyard within the next 52 hours.

The humans, tasked to work inside the production Bunker were quickly killed, maim and brutally, if not savagely consume by the Neo-Hunters; apparently the General did not count on human factor in the factory due to his officer lack of Intel of working human technicians. Still, it is best the Neo-Hunter are left to their own occurred, as they are given an 'instinct' to destroy the facility down to the last bolt and the humans there are merely food to them, and since their numbers are reduce to half after battling Sentinels, eating is a minor task for their hard work.

The Neo-Hunter, having no more robotic opponent to fight against, and had noms down the last resistant of 'human companion' simple return to where they originated.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mexico, Unknown location, Bruce Banner hideout-<strong>

"HULK SMASH PUNY HUMANS!"

"His too strong! RUN!"

"We are Blackwatch; WE DO NOT RUN!" one of the Blackwatch officer on the field of battle bark out as hard as he can, and with a sidearm in his hand, he shot those who would dare turn tail and make Blackwatch look like a sissy military in the eyes of other military might present on the field. "IF YOU DO NOT HOLD THE RED LINE, YOU WILL DIE BEYOND THE RED LINE!"

When General 'Thunderbolt' Ross heard that a secret military branch were helping him to capture the Hulk, the aged human are a bit sceptical, thinking that they might try to get the Hulk for their own glory. Turns out it was the opposite; while most military force will flee at the sight of the Hulk before even fighting the huge green monster, or retreat when all their weapon are ineffective, the Blackwatch military doctrine is extreme to the point where cowardice and weakness are not tolerable, and just as the officer display it, the black and white uniform officer is willingly to shot a fleeing man than to have their forces retreat. In the Blackwatch vocabulary, there is no such thing as retreat; it is either you hold the line until you stand victorious, even if you are down to the last men, or you die serving as the member of the Blackwatch. In Ross's eyes, the Blackwatch isn't fighting for glory; they are fighting when all hope is lost.

However, after their heavy toll against the infected monster as well as the creature most people refer to as Zeus that ravage New York Zero, most of the Blackwatch operatives believe they have seen the strongest creature alive and are quite content in their victory over Mercer.

Yes, they did win the war against the infected and killed Mercer with a nuke…

But the Hulk is an entirely different page, and a new story.

When Blackwatch heard of an unstoppable human mutant that could take down even the mighty Thor, an Asgard god, and are constantly being hunt down by the military thanks to General 'Thunderbolt' Ross, the commanding officer of the Blackwatch known only as Raven oversee this operation; he has been given a most difficult task to take down the Hulk while his other sub-coordinate take down other lesser being for the time being. This mission also speaks volume of high level of danger which originally the task belong to Captain Cross, but since the good captain discharged with pride, Raven, his protégé took the task with great honour. He brought almost everything the Blackwatch scientist and GENTEK scientist could approve, even those that are supposed to be top secret even for military doctrine, but the situation for bringing the Hulk down requires some rules to be broken. After all…

All rules are meant to be broken.

As US military and Blackwatch operatives wasted more clip then any logical means to down an opponent and more tank shells hitting Hulk with no ill-effect, the Blackwatch Super Soldiers and Neo-Hunters goes to work as both biological engineered being toil together to take down the Hulk, bashing and slashing the green monster with no effect, multitude version of Hulkbuster arrive as fresh reinforcement were also thrown into the mix, and despite the number of foes the Hulk must fight, it was quantity versus quality; with a single backhand the Hulk simple bash almost everything aside and start raging about screaming how he is the strongest there is, which some of the Blackwatch soldier commented, "yeah and my grandma is your bitch!"

That didn't go well for the soldier as he was picked up by the Hulk and were flung towards an unknown horizon.

"I gotta say, your troops has the ball to fight this thing." General Ross comment regarding how the Blackwatch operative fights away from the Hulk skirmish.

"That's because we are Blackwatch; we hold the red line, as it is the only line to ever hold," Raven reply back, giving a small creed he and his Blackwatch soldiers always brief regarding their military principle, "We take pride on our work, even if we are sarcastic among the populace."

"I didn't mean any offence."

"Why? You're the General of this operation; mine is merely seeing the task down to the last men." Raven reply, questioning why a higher authority apologise to Raven when he did not do anything offensive.

"It's just that no military doctrine I know of would simple throw the word 'surrender' or 'retreat' out of the window; mostly because I haven't even heard Blackwatch in the first place." Ross answered back, "Somehow being all 'black' in this sunny afternoon where the burning temperature is scorching high did little to even mention, much less why you all had to 'watch' yourself not to run over some red tape line."

Raven chuckle, "At least you know why we were call 'Black' and 'Watch' for a reason."

As Raven done with his sentimental remark, a lone Blackwatch soldier, badly wounded after fighting the Hulk arrive at the small tent the military had set up, "Sir, the Hulk is too strong and our forces are outmatch; we need something bigger to deal with this insane creature!"

Raven look at the wounded soldier then to the battle at the horizon. After careful consideration, he had no choice but to unleash… IT…

"Tell Mother Bird that Operation Biohazard is a go." Raven reply, which shock the wounded soldier in respond.

"O-o-operation Biohazard?_!_"

"And tell all of our men to withdraw prior for the packages arrival."

The once fearless Blackwatch soldier, badly wounded begins to tremble before he could make a proper reply, "Y-y-yes sir!"

As the soldier radio in for a package, General Ross raises his eyebrow, "And I thought Blackwatch operative never retreat or surrender?"

Raven, under that eagle-like helmet and gas mask only smirk at General 'Thunderbolt' Ross question, "Oh, this one is a special case."

The bashing and smashing resumes as the Hulk once again shows himself who's the strongest there is, lifting two Blackwatch Super Soldier around their neck and smash their heads together with a demonic force while his left foot holds down the eager but wounded Neo-Hunter. Then as soon as the Hulk beat the crap out of the two Super Soldier and toss them into the horizon, almost the entire US Army and Blackwatch operative retreat from the area, easily confuse the Hulk why they are moving away when the fight has just getting exciting. When the Hulk noticed a giant shadow hovering above him, he soon notice why they all did.

A giant helicopter with a big Blackwatch insignia had a metal cargo trunk under its hull; the helicopter drops the cargo and let gravity do most of the job. As the metal giant crate slams down hard onto the field with burning temperature scorching the land, the giant helicopter transport flee the area, leaving only the Hulk to inspect at the crate with anger, irritated and confusion.

A metal door suddenly bust open.

A violent inhuman shriek bellows.

Two creatures emerge from the metal cargo seeking whoever it is that disturb its slumber.

One of them spotted the Hulk and bellows the same inhuman shriek; the Hulk widens his eyes and prepare to fight for his life.

…And General 'Thunderbolt' Ross watch over the distance as the most disgusting two creature is now tackling the Hulk down with sheer brute strength rival even Hulk's already godly power.

"What in tarnation is that?"

"Ross, I like you to meet our package; Alpha and Omega Hunter Leader; The Beginning and The End."

* * *

><p><strong>-Secret Avengers Safe House, many hours later-<strong>

"Captain, we are losing more allies than we initially thought; these Blackwatch is unlike anything we have seen before" Iron Fist pointed out, as display on the giant monitor, "Unlike most military doctrine, these Blackwatch is being given the authority to kill super mutants! I don't know if I'm hearing right, but they have manage to captured even Dr Strange and the Hulk. Even Professor X are among the list!"

"What about the other side of the coin?" Captain America reply, referring to the Mighty Avengers led by Ironman.

"The Blackwatch even target those group as well, in fact just a few hours ago the Brotherhood of Mutant were attack by the same black goons. Despite all their power, it appears that they were overwhelm by the Blackwatch operative," Hawkeye remark, "We manage to pull those targeted by the Blackwatch, rescuing them took a lot of strength and some of them appreciate our help without giving away our position, but even so…"

The silent left by Hawkeye is a telly; Captain America's worst fear has come. Though he had never heard of Blackwatch before, he had always known the government may have some kind of Spec Ops that would be just as effective as Meta-humans or Super Mutants. Either if they are Mighty Avengers who are back up by government or the Secret Avengers who try to resist the registration, it is conclude that these Blackwatch wanted the mutants out of the picture. "What other option do we have?"

His fellow 'lieutenant' all ponders with the same question in mind; what option are they left? It may not be today, or tomorrow, but eventually even the Blackwatch goons will find this little hideout, and they will all be either exterminate or captured by the black military uniform psychos. They could try rescuing those powerful allies from prison, but what prison would hold a super powered mutant at bay? Surely even the Hulk or Dr Strange would have broken free, or even Professor X would have crushed the prison walls to pieces.

"If I might propose?" Magneto asked as he enters the room; he was one of the few member of the rescued Brotherhood of Mutant that escape the Blackwatch, and though he had always believe his ability are powerful enough to stop them, the Blackwatch are too powerful in terms of biological creature rather than technologically advanced weaponry, "but my faithful sister, Mystique had just inform me of some kind of prison in the negative zone called Prison 42. It is there where all those who oppose the registration are kept alive there, and to make event better news; Ironman or Tony Stark as you all known are among the inmates."

Captain America, Iron Fist, Hawkeye among other mutant wide their eyes in disbelieve; Tony Stark is among the inmates?

"You gotta be joking!" Justice enrage for no reason, "I thought Tony is immune to the registration, why would he be among the inmates?"

"Apparently the Blackwatch is an asshole when it comes to that type of heroes," The Punisher reply Justice comment, "Tell you the truth, these Blackwatch soldiers aren't pushover; they make the S.H.I.E.L.D agent looks like scout girl compare to those thugs in black uniform. What you won't believe is the biological army they have; tell Wolverine over there what he saw and he'll spill it all open like a potato chips."

Captain look over his shoulder at the drunken half-shirt man, "Logan?"

"I hear ya bub," Wolverine sigh, "Did the best I can, but those jerk holes aren't give a shit who or what you up for. They kill what's needs killing, and when they kill," Logan stop and he gulp down a mouthful of wiski, "they kill with passionate, like those fucking Japanese Banzai Charge, or that fucked up Nazi regiment back in '43."

"They are worse than Nazi." Captain America commented, "you are not the only one who had to fight with your life out there; take Spiderman for example," pointing at the man beyond the room, "He has lost the will to fight, and to make matters worse, his only love interest and his Aunt May were killed in the nuclear explosion. Spiderman fought for the registration until he was betrayed; the public want justice for the sin we Super Mutant did not commit, and that makes even our friendly neighbourhood Spiderman gloomy."

As the superhero continue to discuss further on, Peter Parker in his black Spiderman outfit look down at the only photo in his possession. "Mary Jane…" he whispers.

Spider-woman walk towards the male hero in black spider; whenever Peter wore a black outfit version of Spiderman, he is usually out for vengeance, "Peter…"

"I can't do this anymore…" Peter moan as he bury his head into his arms, "I can't… those bastards… I'll kill them! I'll kill them all!"

"We need your cool Spidy, otherwise all we had done for will be lost."

"What choice do we have?" Spiderman reply in a loud tone, "We either beat the Blackwatch where it hurts or we keep on… struggling. Either way we can't win this war."

Spider-woman stare at the man a little longer; even with the mask that cover his face, she knows that the fire that has always burn ever so brightly only in him now dim like the dying fire.

That's when a strange transmitter open up within their secret base, and surprisingly it was from Tony! The transmission came from inside Prison 42!

"Hello…? Is… is anyone there?" Tony's voice can be heard loud and clear, and the man's voice sound distracted.

"Tony!" Steve Rogers quickly reacted, "Tony is that you?"

Almost every mutant that has allied themselves with the Secret Avengers flooded into the control room, wondering what is going on, "Anyone who is listening this broadcast; listen to me, all of you… there is no time left… get off the states!" Tony's voice sad almost in fright, "Those Blackwatch, they may going to attack all remaining uncheck area on the states, and although it pains me to say this, you wouldn't win… no, you CAN'T win!"

"It's a one way transmitter; the signal came from at Yellowstone Park!" one of the random mutant allied cried.

"Tony wants us to leave the state?" Iron Fist said in confusion. "We can't leave the states; we had family and friend here!"

The message goes on, "I repeat, whatever you do, don't come rescuing us. All of us are as good as dead, and… and even if we are kept alive… there is no way out…" Tony's message then had a lot of breathing, "My time is almost up. I dunno if anyone is going to hear this, but I want to make a message to Captain America, and whoever it is that is still out there…"

Captain America blink, surprise that Tony had a message for him.

"Captain – no wait… Steve, I'm sorry. I. Am. Sorry." Several more breathe exhale, "save as many as you can Steve, and get as many heroes and mutant out of here, and whatever you do…"

The message simple die, as if Tony had not notice that his last message is incomplete.

"Captain…?" Justice and Iron Fist said, staring at Captain America. The proud, once patriotic soldier who would fight for his freedom and for the people's right only look down at the table. And one swift move, he remove his iconic cap, and put down his shield. Everyone gasp at Captain America's action.

"Everyone," the captain begins, "those who had volunteer in fighting this far… you can all go; get out of the states as far as you can. All of you who had family members to call home to should not join our fight, and those who were saved can leave at their leisure. This is a fight that even I know it is impossible."

"Captain… you can't be serious…"

"However," the Captain continues, "for those who still believe in freedom, independent and the right to live, stand beside me now, not as superhero or fellow mutants, but as a human being."

As soon as they heard Steve's words, almost all the known heroes unmask their identity; they have make their conclusion. When Captain America announce that they are going to rescue their captured brothers in Yellowstone, all of them knew they are being signed up a task no normal being could accomplished, let alone succeed. They are all ready to fight the Blackwatch on their own turf, not as superheroes, but as people. All of them know this is a suicide mission, one that not even all of them will see the light of tomorrow but if there is anyone who is going to run away, it will not be the man who holds the flag high with all his might.

Within the following weeks, all known members of the Secret Avengers are killed on Blackwatch own turf, all of them voice out their anger, their frustration and their right to remain heroes. The Blackwatch, with their cold heart and equally icy cold blood kill everyone who did not surrender. Spiderman were killed by Neo-Hunters, Iron Fist lost to a mob of Super Soldiers, and even Magneto fall to his demise despite his overpowered magnetic powers. Among all the mix heroes and villain that were band together and fight the Blackwatch, Captain America AKA Steve Rogers was among the casualties who were misinformed by the media as he was only mortally wounded and were not killed. The media generally speak that how Captain America in his valour fought alongside the mutants in the name of freedom were killed when he raise arms against the Blackwatch troops. Public outcry all voice out that the death of Steve Rogers is not necessary as he is supposed to be the symbol of freedom. But the truth is far more disturbing; Steve Rogers were captured and experiment on by the GENTEK Scientist on improving their own Super Soldiers, it was only a matter of time when his uses finally expired that the Blackwatch scientist may use him as a guinea pig to transform him into another unknown Blacklight creature among its ranks.

As for Prison 42 which houses all those mutants in the Negative Zones, the Blackwatch evacuate the place and destroyed the only workable portal with a sizeable nuke and burn the blueprint to develop the portal and kill the designer so no one will even get those heroes out. With their mission achieve, the Blackwatch continue their hunt for the mutant down to the last men, woman and child.

Several months later, the United State is declared a nation free of mutant and costumed heroes.

All goes well… until…

* * *

><p><strong>-Several months after the Secret Avengers demise, Pentagon-<strong>

"…and we are proudly said that America is now free of any mutant threats!"

A volley of cheers and applaud roar at such news, apparently the people believe that mutants are all bad, even the good ones are a general menace.

"Now if I may, I like to address this special someone to give his special speech regarding their fantastic work on containing the mutant threat; General Randall!"

More applaud and cheers as the old man in his 50s and had only one arm walk up onto the altar smiling at the press, "Thank you, senator, thank you for you long and exciting speech."

**-Outside-**

Several Blackwatch who is guarding the area are having a wonderful time relaxing and wondering around the giant building with heavy arms doing their normal patrol duty. Right after the death of Captain America, those who supported the mutants could only do a small anti-rally stand, and none of them are actually a threat; the Blackwatch goons usually like to scare the crowd by pointing their big scary guns at them and mimic the sound of the gun fire aloud.

"Haha, best day I ever had!" one of them said, before he resume his patrol.

"Just do you job, Private." One of the Elite Blackwatch soldier reply.

All was going well when all of a sudden…

A loud beeping sound off from their suits, "what the hell?"

"Sergeant, why's our suit beeping?" one of the confuse newbie asked, looking at their small radio on their left kept on beeping for no reason.

"That's funny; there shouldn't be any more of those things around…" the Sergeant said to himself.

"Sergeant, all of our suit is giving off some weird shit; what the fuck is going on?" the radio chatter begins to discuss.

"No, that's impossible," the same Sergeant said to himself, disbelieving this is happening.

Then suddenly, the entire squadron begins to report back in when their entire suits starts beeping!

"Serge! There is some weird shit going on at the Northern gate!"

"My suit won't stop this shit!"

"Does this run on battery or something?"

"Why the fuck is this suit beeping like mad?"

"Where's the off switch? Where the fuck is the off switch?"

Then the situation just turn ugly…a single M1 Abram tank, station on the northern gate flew up, spinning around like a toy. The heavy tank crash to the ground, metal and dirt collide and makes a loud clang and nearly hit the Sergeant.

_This is not happening,_ the Sergeant mumble.

"Oh my fucking god!"

"Contact! Contact!"

"Kill it!"

"What the fuck is this shiaaaaaaggghhhh!"

The mumbling Sergeant seemed to have lost it as his mind only utter those few words, _This is not fucking happening!_

Super Soldier who were station near the pentagon moves in pass the frighten Sergeant as well as the Neo-Hunter, but within minutes their pleading for help and the carcass of Neo-Hunter were thrown to the ground lifeless.

"THIS IS NOT FUCKING HAPPENING!" the scared, angry and enrage Sergeant yell at the top of his lungs, grab two of the same assault weapon and charge in.

**-Inside-**

"… and that ladies and gentlemen, is what the military wants; peace, security, and above all else, no danger to its citizen and its civilian." General Randall finishes his speech and a roar of applaud congratulate the old man.

On cue, the entire wall to their left were suddenly blown up and everyone was thrown to the floor, with the reporters and camera men try to get up to their feet to catch a glimpse what is going on. They heard screams, gun shots, and even tank cannon fired, as if the military is fighting something out there; perhaps more mutant rebellion?

A single Blackwatch soldier runs into the building; his left arm is missing and his entire body were clawed by an unknown beast. The reporter and camera man scream in terror as the Blackwatch soldier collapse to the ground, moaning in dying voice, "Help… too strong… must… run…"

General Randall and the senator, as well as the government defence officer took a peek outside seeing two silhouettes battling the combine might of US Army and the Blackwatch. Though it is very unclear, several officers immediately recognize one of them, and to their horror, that person was supposed to have died in New York City at Ground Zero. More objects are thrown into the building, smashing more walls until the entire section of the building collapse. Those who had runs off screaming their heads off were probably saved, but those who were crushed by the random object or the collapse debris isn't so lucky. General Randall and his fellow officer were glad they got out of the building, though they should say the same for the poor senator. Despite the small Blackwatch officers and their general got out alive, Randall demanded an answer for such atrocity.

"What the fuck is going on!_?_" General Randall wanted to know just what's happening outside before being drag in into the armoured car.

"We've been attack that's what!" one of his officers cried as he steps the pedal all the way down.

The silhouettes notice an escape vehicle, "They are getting away!"

"Don't worry," the second figure chuckle as he picks up a derelict M1 Abram tank, "This should slow them down."

True to its words, the second figure tosses the derelict tank towards the escape armoured car, slam the car hard that it force the armoured car to sway to the side and crashes down with a huge dent at the side. Just as the figure is glad that the armoured car isn't going anywhere, three grenade launchers strike at the second shady character before a long wire is attract at his chest and massive voltage surge into its body. The second unknown assailant muster all his power and pull the cable out of his body and pull whoever it is that shoot the grenade launcher as well as the electric wire. When he did, a Blackwatch with an eagle-like helmet are pull in, with a Taser Stick armed and ready. The Blackwatch in black and white uniform strike the second assailant with thunderous voltage causing the shadowy character to split up faster before he is neutralize. This unknown Blackwatch in black and white outfit armed with two attached weapon on his arm, and wears what appears to be voltage suit to keep monster at bay with high voltage electrical current.

"Need a hand for this?" the first assailant said, cricking his knuckle.

"No, I can handle this; get Randall." The second one reply. With a slight nod, the first one sprint towards the downed armoured car.

The Blackwatch with the eagle-like helmet did not move hesitantly, knowing too well if he did just that, he would get killed. Instead, he smile under his mask, knowing that he is going to be the one who will bring this person down once and for all. "It's been a long time; Cross has always expected that you are alive."

"I'm not surprise at all. You're his little protégé I presume? That weapon mod looks awfully familiar."

"Heh, had to modified it though; Cross didn't really had much practice in range weapon," the Blackwatch said when his armed attach weapon at the ready, "After I kill you Mercer, I'm going to have the pleasure to dance on your fucking grave all night long."

"Heh, assuming you are ready for it," Mercer spoke up, and his left hand spore out ooze of Blacklight sustains which it evolve into his own distinct version of Hunter, "because of you, Raven, I'm not holding back one bit."

Meanwhile at the crash armoured car, many of Blackwatch officers are killed when the derelict tank smashed right into their car. Everyone is dead including the driver, but General Randall survived; miraculously he was thrown out when the ruined tank slam hard onto the car and thrown the defected general outside. Though it did not help him much when the armoured car tip over and crush both Randall's leg. Screaming at the intolerable pain while screaming for help did not do much benefit either as the entire area is being bombarded by the screaming soldiers, the fire arm blazing and a crack of thunderous cannon. It will be a miracle if someone actually heard General Randall.

"Help! Help! Someone help me!" Randall scream at the top of his lungs, hoping to get at least someone's attention.

A single Blackwatch recruit heard the call and runs towards the sound of the general scream, "Who's there?" the soldier question when he inspect the tip over armour car. The soldier makes a turn and notice his general is down, legs crushed and lying down there exposed, "Oh my god! General Randall!"

"Hurry, help me!"

"Hold on, I'll radio in help…"

"Now damnit!"

Shrug at the general's order, he got to the back of the general when the general asked for a sidearm, "What for?" said the Blackwatch soldier.

"In case some nasty mutant appears; I need something to protect myself."

The soldier hesitant at first, but eventually he drew his sidearm out and gave it to his general. General Randall took the gun…

…and fire it at the Blackwatch soldier between his eyes. The private collapse and died, not moving any inch.

"Hmm… for a second there I though it's one of those shape shifter shit."

"And you thought wrong." A heavy voice calls out.

General Randall looks up at the source of the voice and notice a black men with two, maybe three layer of uniform with the military leather jacket obviously worn outside with black jeans, standing at the tip side armoured car… and his hands were both gruesomely twisted with mass tendrils and yellowish muscle. Looking rather pissed. The moment General Randall eyed at that individual, the moment the general open fire the sidearm he got from the dead private, and to his horror, the black man simple absorb the shots; bullet merely absorb into him and exit out of his body at the back causing little to no harm.

"No… that's not possible…"

"Time for payback Randall; you kill my wife and daughter with your bombs, and now, I'm going to rip you apart like ribbons!"

The General scream as the first assailants brutally maim and tear Randall apart, ripping out his entire organs before he crush his head to unrecognizable heap of meat. In the end his revenge is complete.

"Collete, Amaya," he whispers as he brought out a photograph of him and his wife and his loving daughter all happy in one picture, "don't you all worry; daddy's coming home."

* * *

><p><strong>Black Civil War End<strong>

So in the end, Blackwatch mess it up badly; they kill all those superhero in wonderful costume, they destroy the Sentinel Production facility, and they even imprison some of those powered and then destroy the only workable portal. Then, when all things finally manage to close shop, Alex J. Mercer who had believe to have died isn't quite dead after all, and he even had a new friend who is as corrupt as he is.

If none of you had no idea who the second guy is, it's James Heller, the guy who will inherit Mercer's power in the upcoming Prototype 2. Really big shit is going to happen if those two allied and take on the world… then again, it maybe happen at this coming April. Gotta get a copy once its out!


End file.
